drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Steven Spielberg
) |lugar de nacimiento = Cincinnati, Ohio, EE. UU. |cónyuge = Amy Irving (1985-1989) Kate Capshaw (1991-) |hijos = Max (n.1985) Theo (n.1988, adoptado) Sasha (n.1990) Sawyer (n.1992) Mikaela (n.1996, adoptada) Destry (n.1996) |sitio web = |imdb = 0000229 }} Steven Allan Spielberg (Cincinnati, 18 de diciembre de 1946) es un director y productor estadounidense de cine. Ha sido condecorado con la Orden del Imperio Británico. Biografía Creció en los suburbios de Haddonfield (Nueva Jersey) y Scottsdale (Arizona). Estudió filología en la California State University, aunque dejó la universidad al ser contratado por la división televisiva de Universal. Comenzó a dirigir episodios de series de televisión, entre ellas Marcus Welby y Colombo. Realizó un largometraje para televisión titulado El diablo sobre ruedas (1972), del que se hizo una versión cinematográfica que tuvo un éxito inesperado, lo que introdujo a Spielberg en el mundo del cine. Producciones Spielberg ha producido Poltergeist, Los Picapiedra, Casper, Men in Black, Deep Impact y La Máscara del Zorro, entre otras. También durante la década de los noventa produjo dibujos animados como Las aventuras de los Tiny Toons, Fenomenoide, Pinky y Cerebro y Animaniacs (la caricatura más vista en Norteamérica en los noventa). Además de fundar su propia productora (Amblin Entertainment), Spielberg fundó DreamWorks SKG con Jeffrey Katzenberg y David Geffen en 1994. Este estudio es responsable de películas como American Beauty, Gladiator, Náufrago, Memorias de una Geisha y la de animación por ordenador Shrek, entre otras. Spielberg no es solamente reconocido por su trabajo como director, sino también por sus acciones de caridad para organizaciones de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la Righteous Persons Foundation (la cual concede dinero a varios proyectos judíos, especialmente organizaciones en memoria del Holocausto). También forma parte de la Junta de Consejeros de la Escuela de Cine-Televisión de la California State University. Steven Spielberg está casado con la actriz Kate Capshaw, a quien conoció durante las audiciones para la película Indiana Jones y el templo maldito. Filmografía Como productor, guionista, montador y reparto *1973 - Ace Eli and Rodger of the Skies, guión *1977 - Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo (título en Latinoamérica), Encuentros en la tercera fase (título en España) (Close Encounters of the Third Kind), dirección *1978 - Locos por ellos (I Wanna Hold Your Hands), producción *1980: **Frenos rotos, coches locos (Used Cars), producción **Granujas a todo ritmo (The Blues Brothers), reparto *1981: **En busca del Arca perdida (Raiders of the Lost Ark), dirección **Continental Divide, producción *1982: **E.T., el extraterrestre (E.T.: the Extra-Terrestrial), dirección **Poltergeist(Juegos diabólicos en España)(Escrita y producida por Spielberg) *1984: **Indiana Jones y el Templo Maldito (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom), dirección **Gremlins (Gremlins), producción y reparto *1985: **''Fandango'', producción (no mencionado en los créditos) **Los Goonies (The Goonies), producción, guión y montaje **Regreso al futuro (Back to the Future), producción **Cuentos asombrosos (Amazing Stories), serie de TV, hasta 1987, producción **El secreto de la pirámide (Young Sherlock Holmes), producción *1986: **Esta casa es una ruina (The Money Pit), producción **Fievel y el Nuevo Mundo (An American Tail), producción *1987: **Harry y los Henderson (Harry and the Hendersons), producción **El chip prodigioso (Innerspace), producción **''Three O'Clock High'', producción **Nuestros maravillosos aliados (*Batteries not Included), producción *1988: **¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?), producción **En busca del valle encantado (The Land Before Time), producción *1989: **Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade), dirección **Dolor de barriga (Tummy Trouble), corto, producción **Mi padre (Dad), producción **Regreso al futuro II (Back to the Future Part II), producción *1990: **Joe contra el volcán (Joe Versus the Volcano), producción **Los sueños de Akira Kurosawa (Yume), producción **Regreso al futuro III (Back to the Future Part III), producción **Roller en la montaña rusa (Roller Coaster Rabbit), corto, producción **Gremlins 2: La nueva generación (Gremlins 2: The New Batch), producción **Aracnofobia (Arachnophobia), producción **Las aventuras de los Tiny Toons (Tiny Toon Adventures), serie de TV, hasta 1992, producción *1991: **El cabo del miedo (Cape Fear), producción (no mencionado en los créditos) **Fievel va al oeste (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), producción **''A Wish for Things That Work'', serie de TV, producción *1992: **''It's A Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special'', producción **''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'', producción **''The Plucky Duck Show'', serie de TV, producción *1993: **Lío en el bosque (Trail Mix-Up), corto, producción **''Class of '61'', producción **Animaniacs (Animaniacs), serie de TV, hasta 1998, producción y guión **Family Dog, serie de TV, producción **Seaquest DSV, serie de TV, hasta 1995, producción **Rex, un dinosaurio en Nueva York (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story), producción **Parque Jurásico (Jurassic Park), producción y dirección *1994: **''Tiny Toon Adventures: Spring Break Special'', producción **Los Picapiedra (The Flintstones), producción **''Yakko's World: An Animaniacs Singalong'', producción **''Tiny Toons Spring Break'', producción **''I'm Mad'', producción **Urgencias (ER), serie de TV aún en emisión, producción *1995: **Casper, producción **Pinky y Cerebro (Pinky and the Brain), serie de TV, hasta 1998, producción **''Freakazoid!, serie de TV, hasta 1997, producción **Balto, producción **''Tiny Toon Adventures: Night Ghoulery, producción **''A Pinky & the Brain Christmas Special'', producción **''The Dig'', guión **''Your Studio and You'', reparto *1996: **''Survivors of the Holocaust'', documental para TV, producción **''High Incident'', serie de TV, hasta 1997, producción **Twister (Tornado) (Twister), producción **''The Best of Roger Rabbit'', producción *1997: **Men in Black (Men In Black), producción **''The Lost Children of Berlin'', producción ** El mundo perdido: Parque Jurásico II (The Lost World: Jurassic Park), producción y dirección *1998: **Salvar al soldado Ryan (Saving Private Ryan), producción y dirección **Deep Impact, producción **La Máscara del Zorro (The Mask of Zorro), producción **Los últimos días (The Last Days), documental, producción **''Toonsylvania'', serie de TV, hasta 2000, producción **''Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain'', serie de TV, producción *1999 - The Haunting (La guarida) (The Haunting), producción *2000: **''A Holocaust Szemei'', documental, producción **''Shooting War'', producción y montaje *2001: **''Semper Fi'', producción **Shrek, producción **Evolución (Evolution), producción **Parque Jurásico III (Jurassic Park III), producción **Hermanos de sangre (Band of Brothers), mini serie de TV, producción **''We Stand Alone Together'', documental, producción **Vanilla Sky, reparto *2002: **''Broken Silence'', mini serie documental de TV, producción **''Price for Peace'', documental, producción **Hombres de negro II (Men In Black II), producción **''Abducidos, mini serie de TV, producción *2003 - ''Burma Bridge Busters, documental, producción *2004 - Voices from the List, documental, producción *2005 **La guerra de los mundos (War of the Worlds), producción y dirección **Munich (Munich) producción **Memorias de una geisha (Memoirs of a Geisha), producción * 2006: **Monster House, producción **Banderas de nuestros padres (Flags of our Fathers), producción **Cartas desde Iwo Jima (Letters from Iwo Jima), producción * 2007: **Transformers, producción **On The Lot, Reality de TV para cineastas, producción * 2008: **Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull), dirección **^Control Total producción Como director *1959 - The Last Gun *1961 - Escape to Nowhere *1961 - Fighter Squad *1964 - Firelight *1967 - Slipstream (No terminada) *1968 - Amblin' *1969 - Galería Nocturna (TV) (Segmento "Eyes") *1971 - Homicidio: De acuerdo con el libro (TV) *1971 - Reto a la Muerte (TV) *1971 - Duel (TV) *1974 - Loca evasión *1975 - Tiburón *1977 - Encuentros en la tercera fase *1979 - 1941 *1981 - En busca del arca perdida *1982 - E. T.: El extraterrestre *1983 - En los límites de la realidad (Segmento 2) *1984 - Indiana Jones y el templo maldito *1985 - El color púrpura *1987 - El imperio del sol *1989 - Indiana Jones y la última cruzada *1989 - Always (Para siempre) *1990 - The Visionary (V) (Segmento "Par of the Course") *1991 - Hook *1992 - Cuentos asombrosos: Libro uno (V) (Segmento "The Mission") *1993 - Parque Jurásico *1993 - La lista de Schindler *1996 - Dirige tu película con Steven Spielberg (VG) *1997 - El mundo perdido: Parque Jurásico II *1997 - Amistad *1998 - Rescatando al soldado Ryan (Título en Latinoamérica), Salvar al soldado Ryan (Título en España) *1999 - The Unfinished Journey *2001 - Inteligencia Artificial *2002 - Minority Report *2002 - Atrápame si puedes *2004 - La terminal *2005 - La guerra de los mundos *2005 - Munich *2008 - Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal *2008 - Videojuego: Boom Blox *2009 - Película sobre Abraham Lincoln (aún sin título), protagonizada por el nominado al Oscar al mejor actor, Liam Neeson *2009 - Tintínhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0983193/ Premios Oscar Globos de Oro Premios BAFTA Otros reconocimientos y galardones Entre la lista de premios que Spielberg ha recibido están: el Distinguished Public Service Award de la Marina de Estados Unidos por Rescatando al Soldado Ryan; y John Huston Award for Artists Rights. Spielberg ha recibido también el Premio a los Logros de una Vida del American Film Institute. Referencias Enlaces externos * * Filmografía de Steven Spielberg Categoría:Directores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Ganadores del premio Oscar a la mejor dirección Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood Categoría:Nacidos en 1946 Categoría:Personas vivas